Xenovia Quarta
|-|Volume 3= |-|With Durandal and Excalibur Destruction= |-|Post Volume 6= |-|Post Volume 19= Summary Xenovia Quarta is one of the many female protagonists of High School DxD. She is a natural-born Holy Sword user who wields the Durandal. After learning the truth of God's death in the war, she was excommunicated from the Church, and decided to join the Occult Research Club as Rias' second Knight, alongside Yuuto. Since her childhood, she has endeavored in her training and studies for God and her religion. She was also raised and trained as the wielder of Durandal under Griselda Quarta as her sword master and legal guardian. Eventually, she become an exorcist, an agent of the Catholic Church, and partnered with Irina Shidou. Xenovia is a young woman with chin-length blue hair with a green fringe on the right side and dark yellow eyes. Her battle attire is her Church battle suit, which consists of a black, skin-tight, short sleeved unitard with pauldrons, matching finger-less gloves that extend to her biceps, and thigh-high boots, all of which are adorned with straps. This attire is worn under a white hooded cloak with gold and blue accents. She also wears a crucifix around her neck, which was later removed after becoming a Devil. Upon transferring to Kuoh Academy and joining the Occult Research Club, she wears the Kuoh Academy girls' uniform but without the cape. When Xenovia was first introduced, she was portrayed as an individual with a calm, quiet, and serious demeanor, putting her mission first and only speaking when necessary. After Volume 3, she gains a very close relationship with Asia, being touched by her kindness and apologizes for calling her a witch when they previously met. In battle, Xenovia appears to be a bit arrogant, stubborn, and rarely using her head and attempting to overwhelm her opponents with pure power and strength instead of being subtle or using skill. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B, likely far higher. Low 7-C, higher against devils | At least Low 7-C, possibly 7-B, higher against devils | 7-B. 7-A, higher against devils | Unknown Name: Xenovia Quarta, Slashing Princess, Power Idiot Origin: High School DXD Gender: Female Age: In her teens Classification: Former Human Exorcist, Devil, Member of DxD Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Longevity, Expert Swordsmanship, Night Vision, Enhanced Sight and Hearing, Holy Attacks, Teleportation, Resistance to Time Stop (Forbidden Balor View was ineffective on her because of Durandal), Barrier Creation, Energy Projection, Possible Elemental Manipulation and Spatial Manipulation (Regularly tears holes in space to store and retain Durandal from a separate dimension) | All previous abilities, Aura, Mind Control / Subjugation, Possible Minor Reality Warping (via Excalibur Ruler; She can control, manipulate and rule over anything she wishes, even non-living things, matter or energy), Exorcism (via Excalibur Blessing), Illusion Creation and Dream Manipulation (via Excalibur Nightmare), Invisibility (via Excalibur Transparency. Also applies to the sword), Shapeshifting (via Excalibur Mimic. Applies to the sword only), Speed Augmentation and Afterimage Creation (via Excalibur Rapidly), Spatial Manipulation (Created several cracks in space and sliced through it creating a large rift through which the Dimensional Gap could be seen) | All previous abilities, Can double her power until she reaches her limit, Can transfer her power to animate and inanimate targets, Can bypass defenses Attack Potency: At least Wall level, likely far higher (Defeated Kiba breaking his swords in the process and made a huge crater with Excalibur Destruction. Sliced Cerberus in half). Small Town level with Durandal (Kiba stated that she was superior to him with his Balance Breaker), higher against devils | At least Small Town level (Superior to Kiba in terms of raw power), possibly City level (Managed to cut off Sairaorg's arm with the help of Kiba and Rossweisse and she did so with a holy weapon), higher against devils | City level (Can fight against a casual Vasco Strada). Mountain level after separating Durandal from Excalibur (After releasing Durandal from Excalibur which suppressed its power, she fought on par with and defeated Strada who took on the entire Gremory Group casually. Just the shockwaves from their clash cracked Cardinal Crimson Issei and Balance Breaker Saji's armors and made them feel pain), higher against devils | Unknown Speed: Supersonic+ (Superior to Issei) | Massively Hypersonic (Shouldn't be much slower than Kiba) | Massively Hypersonic (Kept up with Vasco Strada) | Unknown Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Wall Class, likely far higher (Defeated Kiba and made a huge crater in the ground). Small Town Class with Durandal (Superior to Kiba who could scratch a casual Kokabiel) | At least Small Town Class (Superior to Kiba), possibly City Class (Cut off Sairaorg's arm) | City Class (Fought against a casual Strada). Mountain Class after separating Durandal from Excalibur (Traded attacks with Strada and overwhelmed him) | Unknown Durability: At least Wall level, likely far higher (Should be more durable than Kiba). Small Town level with Durandal (Tanked and blocked several casual attacks from Kokabiel) | At most Small Town level (As a Knight, she's less durable than characters on her level), possibly City level (Took hits from Base Sairaorg) | City level (Physically superior to Kiba). Mountain level | Unknown Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range to at least several meters with Durandal and shockwaves. At least several meters with Durandal Cannon and Cross Crisis Standard Equipment: Holy Sword Durandal, later the Excalibur fragments are fused with it, creating Ex-Durandal Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Holy water (Common for all Devils), a bit arrogant and favors brute force over skill and technique | She doesn't have complete mastery over Excalibur Ruler, Blessing and Nightmare. Reverts to using brute force if Kiba is around as she feels she doesn't need to "do complicated things" when he's around Key: Post Volume 3 | Post Volume 10 | Post Volume 19 | Crimson Destruction Dragonar Notable Attacks/Techniques: Natural-born Holy Sword Wielder: Xenovia is a natural born Holy Sword wielder and is able to wield any Holy Sword without artificial means like Irina. *'Master Swordswoman:' Xenovia is skilled with swords. She combines her speed with Durandal's destructive powers, making her a formidable fighter. Xenovia, however, is very weak in techniques and prefers to use power in all her attacks. However she gradually improved her skills as the series progressed and Yuuto stated that if she mastered the use of the True Excalibur within Durdanal then she would surpass him. *'Enhanced Speed:' Xenovia is able to move at superhuman speeds. She, however, is considerably slower than Yuuto due to Xenovia being power-oriented as opposed to the technique-oriented Yuuto. *'Praying:' Xenovia is one of the two Devils, the other being Asia, that can pray to God without receiving damage in the form of a headache after Issei made a request to Michael to allow her to pray to God. *'Demonic Power:' As a Reincarnated Devil, Xenovia has some demonic powers though because she hasn't been a Devil for as long as the senior members of the peerage it's not as a high as them. *'Flight:' As a Devil, Xenovia can fly using her wings. Equipment *'Excalibur Destruction:' Xenovia's initial weapon. A Holy Sword that has the ability to unleash pure, destructive power that can easily shatter anything it comes into contact with. Xenovia abandons the sword after she became a Devil under Rias. However the sword was later returned to her and fused with Durandal. *'Durandal:' Xenovia's primary weapon. A uniquely-shaped broadsword with a blue blade and a golden edge. Durandal is a unique sword at the point that it responds to the user. For a user that seeks destruction like Xenovia, the Durandal releases a massive amount of aura with destructive powers. Xenovia can also tap into the Durandal's holy aura with other swords, evident when she uses it together with Issei's Ascalon. **'Ex-Durandal:' The upgraded version of the Durandal combined with the Excalibur fragments. Ex-Durandal contains all seven fragments of Excalibur, granting it not only the combined power of Durandal and Excalibur, but once mastered, it will have the individual abilities of each of the seven Excalibur Fragments in addition to Durandal's destructive power. Xenovia, however, currently only has full mastery over Destruction, Mimic, Transparency, and Rapidly, and partial mastery over Ruler, Blessing, and Nightmare. Xenovia can also remove the Excalibur fragments from Ex-Durandal to wield with both hands or to allow others to use that said fragment. *'Ascalon:' Issei's weapon, Xenovia borrows the sword occasionally in order to tap the Durandal's aura into the Ascalon. After gaining the Ex-Durandal, Xenovia no longer borrows the sword from Issei. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:High School DXD Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Demons Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Humans Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Sword Users Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Schoolgirls Category:Teenagers Category:Dual Wielders Category:Weapon Masters Category:Aura Users Category:Mind Users Category:Illusionists Category:Dream Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Unknown Tier